Changing
by Dieutrixx
Summary: Auszug Chapt. 4: Ich hasse dich, Malfoy. Ich hasse dich so sehr, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, jemanden zu hassen“ ...Die siebten Klassen in Hogwarts führen ein Theaterstück auf und dabei kommt es zu ein paar Komplikationen... HGDM Plz R
1. Muggelkunst

_Disclaimer : Außer der Story und den von mir erfundenen Charakteren (stolzbin) gehört alles der großartigen JK Rowling ;-(_

_A/N : Dies war meine erste Fan Fiction (hab sie vor über einem Jahr geschrieben) und ich weiß, dass die Idee nicht neu ist (um nicht zu sagen, sie ist schon tausend mal durchgekaut worden…), trotzdem glaube ich, dass die Story es wert ist, gelesen zu werden. Ich find sie sogar ziemlich süß. Aber nur für Leute, die das Pairing HGDM wirklich mögen! Und ich freue mich übrigens immer über Reviews ;-) _

_Warning : ein wenig OOC_

_Viel Spaß!_

_lg Dieutrixx _

* * *

**CHANGING**

_ Kapitel 1: Muggelkunst _

An einem schon recht kühlen Herbstmorgen wurden alle siebten Klassen von Hogwarts frühmorgens in den Raum 555 bestellt, wo eine kleine, recht dickliche Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren auf sie wartete. Tuschelnd nahm die Menge Platz. Hermione, Harry und Ron hatten sich einen Platz in der zweiten Reihe ausgesucht und konnten gerade noch hören, wie Malfoy, der hinter ihnen Platz genommen hatte, etwas Abfälliges murmelte, bevor die unbekannte Person anfing zu sprechen:

„Hallo alle zusammen! Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Prof. Minsky und ich bin ab heute eure Lehrerin in 'Muggelkunst', einem neu entwickeltem Fach eures Schulleiters zur Einführung in die doch sehr beeindruckende Kunst der Muggel."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie in die Menge. Sofort fingen alle an zu tuscheln, Hermione stieß Harry an und teilte ihm mit, wie sehr sie Kunst früher geliebt hätte und Malfoy, welcher hinter ihr saß, meinte herablassend zu seinen Kumpanen:  
„Alles, was mit Muggeln zutun hat, ist mir scheißegal" und er beugte sich vor zu Hermione und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
„Aber das dürfte ja genau dein Spezialgebiet sein, Schlammblut"   
Hermione hatte gar keine Zeit, um eine Antwort zu geben, da Prof. Minsky schon wieder anfing zu sprechen:

„Unser erstes Projekt wird ein Theater- und Literaturprojekt werden. Da alle Häuser auf einmal eine zu große Menge an Schülern wären, werde ich sie in zwei Gruppen aufteilen, die jedoch jeweils das selbe Thema bearbeiten werden. Gryffindor wird mit Slytherin zusammenarbeiten (bei dieser Gruppierung ging ein Stöhnen durch die Menge) und folglich also auch Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Nachdem ich euch eine Kurzfassung des Theaterstückes, welches wir in zwei verschiedenen Besetzungen aufführen werden, ausgeteilt habe und ihr sie euch durchgelesen habt, könnt ihr euch in den verschieden Listen, die an den Wänden hängen, eintragen und euch somit für die verschiedenen Rollen bewerben. Die ganze nächste Woche könnt ihr dann zum Vorsprechen kommen und eine Jury - bestehend aus mir, dem Schulleiter und allen Hauslehrern - wird euch dabei beurteilen. Ich bitte euch, fixiert euch nicht auf eine bestimmte Rolle, sondern lasst euch ein paar Ausweichmöglichkeiten! Die endgültige Besetzung wird dann nächsten Freitag bekannt gegeben. Ab jetzt treffen sich die Slytherins und die Gryffindors jeden Freitag um 10 Uhr in diesem Raum und die Hufflepuffs und die Ravenclaws um die selbe Uhrzeit in Raum 552. So und nun viel Vergnügen!"

Nach diesen Worten erschien wie auf Kommando vor jedem Schüler eine identische Pergamentrolle, auf der sich eine Kurzfassung befand. Als Hermione den Titel gelesen hatte, sprang sie jubelnd auf und fiel Harry um den Hals:   
„Juhu... juhu! 'Romeo & Julia' ist mein absoluter Favorit!"   
Die Schüler sahen sie entgeistert an und auch die Lehrerin hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben. Plötzlich brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus. Peinlich berührt murmelte Hermione: „Entschuldigung" und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder. Hinter sich konnte sie immer noch das demütigende Gelächter von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen hören, welche gerade anfingen, die ganze Szene etwas verfälscht nachzuspielen.

Wenig später hatten fast alle sich die Kurzfassung durchgelesen und nicht wenige, besonders die meisten Mädchen, waren sofort begeistert von dem Projekt. Quasselnd trugen sie sich alle zuerst für die Hauptrolle ein, nur um dann von Prof. Minsky aufgefordert zu werden, doch noch eine andere Rolle in Erwägung zu ziehen, da schließlich nur Eine die Rolle der Julia bekommen könne.

Zwar nicht in ganz so extremen Ausmaß, doch auch die meisten Jungen trugen sich sofort für die Rolle des Romeo ein. Außer denen, die wussten, wie wenig schauspielerische Begabung sie hatten .

Gerade als Hermione ihren Namen auf die Julia-Liste schreiben wollte, kam Draco hinter sie und meinte ganz unschuldig:   
„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, in der Kurzfassung gelesen zu haben, dass Julia eine unglaublich hübsche und entzückende junge Frau war."   
Hermione erwiderte ohne ihn anzusehen:   
„Und wo liegt das Problem?"   
Malfoy lachte höhnisch und sagte:   
„Na dass jemand mit ausgeprägterem Haarwuchs als ein Mann ihn hat und meterlangen Hasenzähnen unmöglich als SCHÖN gelten kann"   
Draco beobachtete, wie Hermione sich langsam umdrehte und ihn böse anfunkelte. Trotz ihres hasserfüllten Blickes konnte er sehen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Statt eine schnippische Antwort zu geben, knurrte Hermione:   
„Du kannst mich mal", drehte sich um und ging davon. Sie konnte die Tränen gerade noch zurück halten, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, dann fing sie schluchzend an zu heulen und fragte sich, warum die Beleidigungen dieses Schwachkopfs auch nach sechs Jahren immer noch so weh taten.

Währenddessen schritt Malfoy zufrieden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und dachte an die Romeo-Liste, auf welcher jetzt ganz oben sein Name stand.

* * *


	2. Überraschungen oder auch nicht

_Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1_

_A/N: Danke an **julschn** und **MissHermineGranger** für ihre Reviews! Hab mich total gefreut!

* * *

_

_Kapitel 2: Überraschungen... oder auch nicht_

Am nächsten Freitag hatten sich nach und nach alle Slytherin- und Gryffindorschüler im Raum 555 eingefunden, um dort auf Prof. Minsky zu warten.  
Hermione hatte die ganze Woche über an einem Projekt für Zauberkunst gearbeitet und sich auch sonst schon wieder voll und ganz auf die Schule konzentriert, da sie ihre neuen Pflichten als Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts sehr ernst nahm. Harry und Ron hatten ihre Zeit allerdings lieber mit der Erfindung eines neuen Anti-Snape-Zaubertranks verbracht, welcher sich im Endeffekt jedoch als untauglich herausgestellt hatte.

Um punkt 10 Uhr erschien Prof. Minsky aus einer Rauchschwade und fing sofort an zu sprechen:  
„So liebe Schüler, schön, dass ihr alle da seit. Nur zu eurer Information, damit ihr euch nicht wundert, wenn ihr mit Schülern aus der anderen Gruppe sprecht: ich habe einen äußert fortgeschrittenen Verdopplungszauber angewendet, bei dem ich ein Abbild meiner Person an jeden beliebigen Ort projizieren kann, um zur selben Zeit zu allen meinen Schülern sprechen zu können. Nun aber zur Verkündung der Rollenbesetzung. Dean Thomas?", Dean hob zögernd seine Hand, „Du wirst die Rolle des Capulet-Vaters spielen", sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn, murmelte ein paar Worte und sofort war Dean in seine Rolle verwandelt worden. Dann fuhr Prof. Minsky fort:  
„Mr. Finnigan? Für sie habe ich die Rolle des Mercutio!"

Nach einer Weile hatten alle Schüler ihre Rollen zugeteilt bekommen und erhielten einer nach dem anderen auch ihre Texte und begannen bereits, diese zu studieren; nur Hermione, Harry, Ron, Pansy und Malfoy (welch Wunder) waren noch übrig geblieben.  
„Ronald Weasly? Montague's Vater", enttäuscht stand Ron auf und ließ sich verzaubern. Malfoy murmelte irgendetwas wie „hat er ernsthaft geglaubt, die Rolle des Romeos zu kriegen?"  
Danach bekam Harry die Rolle des Priesters. Malfoy sprang triumphierend auf und führte einen Siegestanz auf. Hermione sah angeekelt weg, als ein paar der Slytherinmädchen noch anfingen zu klatschen und beim Anblick des tanzenden Draco große Augen bekamen.

Die entscheidende Frage war jetzt nur noch: Pansy oder Hermione?  
HERMIONE. Pansy bekam die Rolle von Julias Mutter. Ebenfalls erfreut sprang Hermione auf, allerdings präsentierte sie sich nicht ganz so temperamentvoll und selbstsicher wie Malfoy. Harry und Ron umarmten Hermione und beglückwünschten sie, doch Hermione konnte sehen, dass beide, besonders Harry, auf die Rolle des Romeo gehofft hatten. Also flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr:  
„Du hättest die Rolle kriegen sollen, nicht Malfoy... Moment mal... MALFOY?", schrie sie im ganzen Klassenzimmer herum, sodass jeder sie anstarrte. Doch Hermione starrte im Moment nur Einen an, und zwar den blonden, gutaussehenden, jedoch bösartigen Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, auch bekannt als Draco Malfoy, welcher in einer Ecke stand und sie fies angrinste.  
„Ich und Malfoy? Ein Liebespaar? Auch wenn's nur gespielt ist? Niemals!", meinte sie fest.  
„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise 'mal ganz deiner Meinung, das wird wohl nicht klappen.", antwortete Malfoy ganz unschuldig und fixierte Hermiones schokoladenfarbene Augen. Diese spürte, wie sie anfing sich aufzuregen, als sie scheinbar genauso ahnungslos zurückfragte:   
„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
„WIR werden gar nichts tun. DU wirst die Rolle ablehnen und eine Andere wird die Rolle der Julia spielen.", Draco setze sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf. Im Hintergrund hatte Pansy sich schon als neue Besetzung für die Julia vorgeschlagen, als Hermione böse fauchte:  
„Einen Dreck werd ich tun! Ich liebe Kunst, besonders Theater, und ich liebe diese Rolle und werde sie ganz sicher nicht ablehnen, nur wegen so einem Volltrottel wie dir. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass dir Kunst nichts bedeutet, also verzichte DU doch auf die Rolle."  
„Es ist meine Pflicht, die Rolle anzunehmen, wenn sie mir angeboten wird. Aber von so was hat ein kleines Schlammblut wie du ja keine Ahnung!"   
Ein Murmeln ging durch die versammelte Menge von Schülern, die der Szene mit wachsender Beunruhigung folgte, als Draco das Wort Schlammblut erwähnte. In sekundenschnelle sprang Hermione auf und Draco direkt an den Hals. Er war so überrascht, dass er sich zuerst gar nicht wehren konnte und Hermione ihn zu Boden riss. Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, als sie auf Malfoy einschlug und ihn anschrie:  
„Verwende NIE wieder dieses verdammte Wort in meiner Gegenwart!"  
Leider erholte sich Malfoy recht schnell von Hermiones Überraschungsangriff, stieß das um sich schlagende Mädchen von sich, nur um sich dann selbst wieder auf sie zu stürzen. Glücklicherweise griff in diesem Moment eine sehr verärgerte Prof. Minsky ein, welche beide sofort mittels „Ite officium" in ihr Büro beförderte.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?", schimpfte Prof. Minsky, die sichtlich aufgeregt schien. Sie, Hermione und Malfoy saßen in ihrem Büro, Prof. Minsky war, kurz nachdem sie Hermione und Draco hierher gezaubert hatte, auch selbst aufgetaucht und hatte sofort mit einer Strafpredigt begonnen.

„Sie sind Siebtklässler, noch dazu sind sie beide Vertrauensschüler und sie, Ms. Granger, sogar Schulsprecherin! Ich hätte nie von Ihnen erwartet, eine so kindische Szene zu veranstalten! Ihre gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen wären ja schon genug gewesen, doch dass sie auch noch anfangen, sich aneinander zu vergreifen – unglaublich! Ich erwarte eine akzeptable Erklärung für das Geschehene!", mit flackernden Augen schaute sie die zwei Schüler in den Sesseln vor ihr an, doch keiner schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Sie starrten bloß beide finster in die Gegend.  
„Ich würde euch raten zu reden! Wenigstens einer von euch. Kommen sie schon, Ms. Granger. Was war da vorhin los?"  
Zögernd begann Hermione zu sprechen:  
„Malfoy und ich, also wir beide sollen ja bei dem Theaterprojekt den Romeo und die Julia spielen, leider verstehen wir uns nicht sehr gut", Hermione machte eine kurze Pause und Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich und meinte, dass 'nicht sehr gut' wohl etwas untertrieben wäre, dann fuhr sie fort:  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, dann fingen wir plötzlich an zu streiten, keiner wollte mit dem Anderen ein Liebespaar spielen, aber es wollte auch keiner seine Rolle ablehnen, ich wurde immer wütender, und dann hat er die Grenze überschritten und ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich war ein furchtbar schlechtes Vorbild und ich schäme mich sehr dafür", sie senkte ihren Blick.

Malfoy hatte kein einziges Mal genickt, es schien, als hätte er gar nicht zugehört, sondern also ob er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders wäre.  
„Gut, dass sie ihren Fehler wenigstens einsehen, was Sie übrigens auch tun sollten, Mr. Malfoy", meinte Prof. Minsky, welche jetzt schon wieder ein bisschen entspannter wirkte. Dann fragte sie Hermione schließlich:  
„Könnten Sie mir noch verraten, wann Mr. Malfoy denn 'die Grenze' überschritten hat?"  
„Na ja... das war eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig", murmelte Hermione, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht glaubhaft klang.  
„Immerhin so wichtig, dass sie dem lieben Mr. Malfoy dafür regelrecht an den Kragen wollten!", Prof. Minsky ließ nicht locker.  
„Er hat mich Schlammblut genannt", sagte Hermione leise, kaum hörbar, doch sowohl Prof. Minsky als auch Malfoy hatten es gehört, obwohl dieser keine sichtbare Reaktion zeigte.  
Langsam drehte Prof. Minsky ihren Kopf zu Malfoy und fragte ihn:  
„Ist das wahr?"  
Zu beider Überraschung nickte Malfoy. Dann ließ er endlich von dem Fenstersims ab, welchen er die ganze Zeit über fixiert hatte, und sah Hermione direkt in die Augen und sagte:  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hermione. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, das schwöre ich."  
Er bot Hermione seine Hand an und sie ergriff sie zögerlich, verwirrt von dem sympathischen Lächeln, das er plötzlich aufgesetzt hatte. Sie hätte fast geglaubt, er würde es ernst meinen, doch Malfoy und etwas ernst meinen? Malfoy und ehrlich sein? Das passte nicht zusammen. Niemals.  
„Na seht ihr, wie das geht. War doch alles nicht so schlimm! Leider werde ich sowohl Slytherin als auch Gryffindor jeweils 30 Punkte dafür abziehen und eure Hauslehrer müssen auch informiert werden. So und nun geht, meine zukünftigen Romeo und Julia!", mit einem Wink ihrer rechten Hand öffnete sich die Tür von Prof. Minskys Büro und Malfoy und Hermione erhoben sich. Beide bedankten sich und gingen zur Tür. Plötzlich legte Malfoy ganz freundschaftlich seinen Arm um Hermiones Schulter, welche sofort ein kalter Schauer durchlief, nicht dass es ihr gefiel, doch wegstoßen tat sie ihn auch nicht. Das erledigte schon er, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Er blitzte sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen böse an und fauchte:  
„Dafür mach' ich dich fertig, Schlammblut!", er ging eilig davon und ließ eine völlig frustrierte Hermione zurück.  
Kann er mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen, dieser Schwachkopf? Ich habe ihn echt schon so satt!  
Dann machte sich auch Hermione auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

* * *


	3. Hug me!

_Chapter 3 : Hug me!_

Die nächsten Wochen versuchte Malfoy Hermione das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, nicht dass er das nicht schon vorher getan hätte, doch in diesen Wochen erfuhr Hermione, wie grausam er wirklich sein konnte. Die Beleidigungen, die er ihr früher ab und zu an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wenn's hoch kam ein „Schlammblut" am Tag, waren wirklich nichts gewesen gegen das, was er ihr nun antat. Harry und Ron beleidigte er natürlich auch, doch sie bekam immer am meisten ab.

Schon zu oft war sie nachts weinend im Bett gelegen und hatte sich gewünscht es würde endlich aufhören, er würde endlich aufhören sie so zu quälen, obwohl mehr als beschimpfen tat er sie ja eigentlich nicht. Doch irgendwie reagierte Hermione viel empfindlicher als früher, schon zweimal hatte sie sogar vor ihm angefangen zu heulen, was solch eine Demütigung für sie gewesen war. Und es war noch schlimmer zu sehen, wie es ihm gefiel, wenn sie litt.

"Er ist so eine Bestie!", dachte Hermione und wälzte sich wieder einmal schlaflos in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie beschloss, dass sich etwas ändern müsse. So würde das mit ihr nicht weiter gehen, wenn sie immer so empfindlich reagieren würde, wenn jemand sie mal nicht mochte (besser gesagt wenn jemand sie hasste), würde sie in ihrem Leben nicht weit kommen, denn böse Menschen gab es immer. Also versuchte sie einfach ihn zu ignorieren, und zu ihrer Verwunderung klappte es besser als sie es sich erhofft hatte. Nachdem Malfoy gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr beachtete, wurde er nur noch wütender und versuchte einmal mehr sie zu provozieren, doch als auch dieser Versuch scheiterte, beschloss Draco sich anderen Muggelgeborenen zu widmen, obwohl er nicht verleugnen konnte, dass es ihm bei Hermione immer besonders viel Spaß gemacht hatte, sie zu beleidigen.

Beide fanden sich also damit ab, den anderen zu ignorieren, was auch recht gut ging, mit Ausnahme der wöchentlichen Theaterproben, welche jedes Mal ein Desaster waren. Selbst nach der dritten Probe brachten sie ihre erste sogenannte „Liebesszene" nicht zusammen, obwohl nichts anderes zutun war, als ein paar Worte zu sagen und sich dann in die Arme zu fallen, wo ja wohl das Hauptproblem lag. Malfoy stellte sich dermaßen blöd an, dass sowohl Prof. Minsky als auch alle anderen aus ihrer Theatergruppe jedes Mal erneut laut seufzten, wenn er seinen Satz, den einzigen den er zu sagen hatte, zum hundertstenmal nicht fertig sagen konnte, weil er wieder anfangen musste zu lachen oder ihm ein kleines Detail (der acht Wörter seines Satzes) entfiel. Alles nur um Hermione nicht umarmen zu müssen. Er kam sich selbst ja schon blöd vor, doch er wusste einfach nicht wie er es anstellen sollte. Also beschloss Hermione schließlich die Initiative zu ergreifen :

„Okay, dann versuchen wir es eben noch EINmal. Ich bitte sie, reißen sie sich etwas zusammen, Mr. Malfoy, dass kann doch nicht so schwer für sie sein!", seufzte eine entnervte Prof. Minsky und murmelte etwas von „Ich hätte sehen müssen, was das für ein Horror wird, mit solchen pubertären jungen Leuten..." und machte dann den Vorderraum des Klassenzimmers frei, welchen sie als Proberaum nutzten, und Hermione und Draco traten hervor.

„Oh Romeo, Besitzer meines Herzens und Herr meiner Seele, da seid ihr ja endlich!", fing Hermione an und sah ihren Erzfeind an als wäre er ihre große Liebe, was ja zeigt, dass das Mädchen Begabung hat.

„Glaubt mir, ich vermisste euch dafür umso mehr!", erwiderte Draco nicht halb so überzeugend und machte wieder keine Anstalten Hermione zu umarmen. Während er noch mit sich rang, dieses Spektakel endlich zu beenden, trat stattdessen Hermione einen Schritt vor und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Körper. Sie berührte ihn nur äußerst vorsichtig, da sie Angst hatte, er würde sie sofort wegstoßen, doch dem war, ganz zu ihrer Verwunderung, nicht so. Wieder durchfuhr sie so ein kalter Schauer, dessen Ursprung sie sich bei bestem Willen nicht erklären konnte.

Auch Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr, während er so da stand, Hermione in seinen Armen, schien er fast zu vergessen, Wer und Was sie war. Für einen Moment genoss er es einfach nur in ihrer Nähe, besser gesagt in ihren Armen, zu sein. Schlammblut hin oder her.

Vorsichtig legte Hermione ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und wieder ließ er es einfach zu, doch als Hermione langsam den Duft von Vanille wahrnahm und Malfoys Herz klopfen hörte, schaltete sich ihr Menschenverstand plötzlich wieder ein und sie stieß ihn, vielleicht ein bisschen zu fest, von sich. Er taumelte ein wenig nach hinten und sein Blick traf gleich darauf wieder diese wunderschönen tiefbraunen Augen, welche ihn mit wachsender Verunsicherung anstarrten. Doch sein Blick war so wie immer, kalt und hochnäsig, keiner konnte ahnen, wie verwirrt er in diesem Moment wirklich war.

Inzwischen war Prof. Minsky aufgeregt von ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und auch die anderen Schüler waren begeistert, dass Hermione und Draco es endlich geschafft hatten. Harry und Ron schnappten sich ihre beste Freundin und redeten freudig auf sie ein und schmiedeten Pläne für den Nachmittag, doch Hermione nickte nur mehrmals halbherzig und war in Gedanken ganz woanders. Bei dem gutaussehenden, womöglich bestaussehendstem Slytherin.

Auch Draco war äußert verwirrt über das Geschehene und konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, weder in den restlichen Schulstunden noch sonst irgendwann an diesem Tag.

Wie konnte ich nur? Na ja, ich musste. Aber ich hätte sie wegstoßen sollen, nicht sie mich. Was fällt ihr überhaupt ein mich wegzustoßen? Verdammtes Miststück! Wütend schlug Malfoy mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass Crabbe und Goyle regelrecht zusammenzuckten, doch er scherte sich nicht um die beiden sondern starrte bloß weiter säuerlich in die Gegend.

Natürlich war er stinksauer auf Hermione, schmiedete alle möglichen Rachepläne und so, doch mit der Zeit merkte er, dass er noch viel wütender auf jemand anderen war : Sich selbst.

Er war wütend, weil ihn das so aus der Fassung brachte. Weil er ständig daran denken musste. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und ständig sah er ihre großen brauen Augen, wie sie ihn ansahen, wie noch kein anderer Mensch ihn davor angesehen hatte... so lieb und warm...

"Verdammt, was denkst du denn da schon wieder!", wies Draco sich zurecht.

Dennoch, er wäre beinahe sprachlos gewesen. Ein Malfoy war NIE sprachlos. Ein Malfoy wusste immer etwas Schlagfertiges und Gemeines zu erwidern. Ein Malfoy dachte nicht den ganzen Tag über ein Schlammblut nach. Und vor allem genoss ein Malfoy es nicht ein Schlammblut zu umarmen.

* * *


	4. Alles beim Alten und noch schlimmer

_Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1_

_A/N: Erstmal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle, die mir reviewt haben! Eigentlich wollte ich die Story gar nicht mehr reinstellen, weil sie irgendwie nicht so ankam, aber naja, ich hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel!_

_lg Dieutrixx

* * *

_  


_Chapter 4 : Alles beim Alten...und noch schlimmer_

Man sollte meinen, dieser „Vorfall" während der Theaterprobe sollte bei beiden etwas bewirkt haben, doch sowohl Hermione als auch Draco taten ihre plötzliche Begeisterung für die Nähe des anderen durch verschiedene Weise ab.

Hermione meinte, sie wäre bloß verwirrt gewesen, weil Draco sie nicht gleich weggestoßen hatte und seine Brust so warm gewesen war und wegen dem Klopfen seines Herzens... Hermione wurde jedes Mal erneut schwindelig wenn sie daran dachte. Wenigstens war ich es, die von ihm abgelassen hat, und nicht umgekehrt, so entgehe ich zumindest den Demütigungen der anderen Schüler. Er wird mich allerdings auch so weiter schikanieren, da bin ich mir sicher

Malfoy tat sich bei der Suche nach einer einleuchtenden Ausrede für sein Verhalten schon schwerer, gab sich aber schließlich mit Genervtheit und Verwunderung zufrieden. Außerdem schwor er sich, es ihr heimzuzahlen, nicht nur die üblichen kleinen Sticheleien und Beschimpfungen, die sie pflegten, nein, er würde ihr etwas wirklich Grausames antun. Mindestens so grausam wie das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Doch was das genau war, wusste er eigentlich auch nicht, was konnte sie dafür, dass er sich so zu ihr hingezogen fühlte?

Malfoy du Idiot, jetzt denkst du schon wieder an sie. Du fühlst dich nicht zu ihr hingezogen, klar?

Und wenn doch, würde es niemand jemals erfahren, das schwor er sich.

Kurz: Alles war wieder beim Alten. Teils ignorierten sie sich, teils zankten sie, Hermione war wahnsinnig genervt, Malfoy war wütend und die nächsten Theaterproben verliefen wieder schrecklich.

Als Prof. Minsky sie aufforderte, die „Umarmungsszene" doch noch einmal so gut vorzuspielen wie beim letzten Mal, war selbst nach fünf Versuchen keine Ähnlichkeit zu erkennen, da sie sich wieder nicht umarmen wollten, sondern sich nur finster anstarrten. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass diesmal beide mit allen Mitteln dafür sorgten, dass die Umarmung nicht zustande kam. Beim letzten Mal hatten sie ja wenigstens noch versucht, sich dazu zu überwinden, was Hermione dann schlussendlich auch geschafft hatte.

Nach weiteren fünf Versuchen platzte Prof. Minsky der Kragen und sie forderte beide recht ungehalten auf, sich zu setzen und die Szene dann wenigstens bei der Aufführung ernsthaft zu spielen. Widerwillig nickten beide.

* * *

Den Höhepunkt (der Gemeinheiten) erreichten Hermione und Draco allerdings erst an einem Donnerstag Anfang Dezember, im Zaubertrank-Unterricht von Snape. 

Gestresst stürmte Hermione in den Kerker. Sie hatte nächtelang nicht gut geschlafen, weil sie erstens immer so schlimme Albträume gehabt hatte und dann mitten in der Nacht schwitzend aufgewacht war und nicht mehr weiterschlafen hatte können und zweitens überforderten sie ihre Pflichten als Schülersprecherin enorm. Heute hatte Hermione ihre erste traumlose Nacht seit langem verbracht und deswegen auch prompt verschlafen.

Alle Blicke waren sofort auf sie gerichtet, was ihr ziemlich unangenehm war, da sie nicht mehr viel Zeit gehabt hatte, sich irgendwie herzurichten und wahrscheinlich schrecklich aussah, deshalb murmelte sie nur schnell eine Entschuldigung und quetschte sich zwischen Harry und Ron, welche ihr glücklicherweise einen Platz freigehalten hatten.

Darüber, dass Snape Gryffindor sogleich 15 Punkte abzog, regte sie sich gar nicht erst auf, da er ihnen sonst wegen Aufmüpfigkeit womöglich noch mehr Punkte abgezogen hätte.

Nachdem Hermione Platz genommen hatte und ihre Bücher auf das Pult gelegt hatte, bemerkte sie erst, dass es in der ganzen Klasse mucksmäuschen still war. Verwundert sah sie sich um, in teils bestürzte und verwirrte Gesichter der Gryffindors und in die wie immer schleimig und gehässig grinsenden Grimassen der Slytherins.

Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat? Bestimmt nichts Gutes dachte Hermione als ihr Blick an einem gewissen blonden Slytherin hängen blieb, welcher ziemlich weit hinten in einer Bank in der Ecke saß. Sein makelloses Gesicht hatte keine Miene verzogen, sodass man dessen kalte, jedoch attraktive Züge erkennen konnte.

Wie er wohl aussieht, wenn er lächelt? Nicht sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen, sondern ein richtig ehrliches Lächeln? Gleich darauf strafte sich Hermione für diesen Gedanken und erinnerte sich an die Tatsachen.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sie Malfoy anstarrte, und dass dieser schon seit geraumer Zeit zurückstarrte. Beschämt wendete sie sich ab und sah sofort in ebenso kalte, wenn nicht noch kältere, furchterregende Augen, welche allerdings nicht zu so einem attraktiven jungen Mann gehörten, sondern zu Snape, der sich vor Hermione aufgebaut hatte und sie mit seinem finstersten Blick eindringlich musterte.

Fieberhaft überlegte diese, was Snape von ihr wollen könne. Gab es irgendeinen Aufsatz, den sie abgeben hätte sollen? Eher unwahrscheinlich, einen Aufsatz würde sie selbst neben all den anderen Dingen, die zu erledigen waren, nicht vergessen. Sie wartete bis er begann zu sprechen:

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einmal eine lustige Geschichte erzählen, Ms. Granger", als sie die Härte seiner Stimme hörte zuckte die junge Hexe zusammen und vermutete, dass es um etwas Ernstes gehen musste, dann fuhr er fort :

„Als ich gestern in mein Büro ging, in welchem ich alle Zutaten für diverse Tränke und Elixier aufbewahre und zu dem niemand außer mir Zugriff hat, musste ich entsetzt feststellen, dass es dennoch irgendein Schüler geschafft haben muss, mein Passwort zu knacken und mein gesamtes Mohnsalz zu stehlen. Ich nehme an, sie wissen, was Mohnsalz ist." Als Snape sie fragend ansah nickte sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Da ich ja keine Ahnung hatte, wer der Dieb sein könnte, war ich erst mal ziemlich ratlos. Natürlich war der Lehrerschaft schon von dem Vorfall berichtet worden und man hatte angefangen, Nachforschungen anzustellen, doch ohne einen Tipp aus verlässlicher Quelle wäre ich nie auf den Täter gekommen."

Verängstigt und schlimmes ahnend blickte Hermione zu Snape hoch und murmelte:

„Und wer war es?"

Wütend schnaubte dieser und erhob sich um nach vorne zu schreiten. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und schrie auf das erschrockene Mädchen ein:

„Wie können Sie nur so unschuldig tun, Sie kleines... (es störte ihn nicht, dass plötzlich alle Schüler ihren Lehrer bei diesen Worten entgeistert anstarrten). Sie waren es! Und das wissen Sie genau! Wir haben alles in ihren persönlichen Sachen gefunden, das Mohnsalz sowie ein Buch über dessen Verwendung, welches ein paar Tage zuvor aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek entwendet worden war. Die Beweise sind eindeutig!" Wütend funkelte der Lehrer Hermione an. Diese war so sprachlos und empört über das eben gehörte, dass sie sich wohl ein bisschen im Ton vergriff:

„Sie haben überhaupt nicht das Recht, in meinen Sachen rumzuschnüffeln. Außerdem habe ich weder das Mohnsalz, noch irgendein Buch gestohlen, das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Wollen sie damit sagen, ich wäre LÄCHERLICH?", die letzten Worte hatte Snape förmlich ausgespuckt, als er wieder auf die erneut zusammenzuckende Hermione zukam.

„Ich habe schon alles Prof. Dumbledore gemeldet, und er stimmte mir zu, dass die Beweise EINDEUTIG sind. Er erwartet Sie sofort in seinem Büro!"

Zitternd saß Hermione da, sie schwitzte furchtbar und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung für das Geschehene. Dass sie nicht schuldig war, war sie sich sicher, sie könnte natürlich schizophren sein, doch das hielt sie für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Eigentlich gab es nur eine mögliche Erklärung, welche sie allerdings zutiefst wütend, enttäuscht und auch ein bisschen traurig machte: Malfoy wollte sich an ihr rächen und versuchte ihr was in die Schuhe zu schieben.

„Ich habe gesagt, Prof. Dumbledore erwartet Sie SOFORT. Also gehen Sie mir aus den Augen und begeben sich in sein Büro. JETZT SOFORT!"

Erneut zuckte Hermione bei seiner dröhnenden und vor Verachtung trotzenden Stimme zusammen. Wankend erhob sie sich und war heilfroh, als sie endlich die Kerkertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und somit nicht mehr von jedem angestarrt wurde. Ron hatte ihr noch kurz zugeflüstert, dass es nur ein Missverständnis sein konnte, doch das hatte für Hermione überhaupt nicht überzeugend geklungen. Kaum war sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, brach sie zusammen und heulte mitten auf dem menschenleeren Gang los.

Wieso hat er das getan? Sicher, wir hassen uns, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Hass so tief geht! Hilflos kniete Hermione auf dem kalten Steinboden und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie diesmal wirklich in einer verdammt miesen Situation steckte, aus der sie womöglich nicht mehr herauskommen würde.

Innerhalb des Klassenraums war Snape mit dem Unterricht fort gefahren, auch wenn die meisten sich nicht konzentrieren konnten, da man hier drinnen die lauten Schluchzer von Hermione nur allzu gut hören konnte.

Harry und Ron und auch die meisten anderen Gryffindors glaubten nicht an Hermiones Schuld und verspürten den Drang, sofort zu ihr raus zu rennen und sie zu trösten, doch sie alle wussten, welch fatale Folgen das haben könnte. Also blieben sie schließlich, bebend vor Zorn gegen ihren ohnehin schon verhassten Lehrer, still sitzen, während ihnen bei dem Klang Hermiones Schluchzen das Herz zerbarst. Die Slytherins grinsten alle zufrieden, bis auf einen, der mit gemischten Gefühlen in der Ecke saß und sich fragte, ob er auch wirklich das Richtige getan hatte. Denn so sehr er es auch versuchte zu ignorieren, es gefiel ihm nicht Hermione weinen zu hören. Es sollte ihm Freude bereiten, doch es gefiel ihm nicht.

Sei nicht blöd, Malfoy! Das ist GENAU das, was dieses freche Schlammblut verdient hat!

Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich selbst von diesen Worten nicht wirklich überzeugen.

* * *

Inzwischen wieder relativ gefasst machte sich Hermione auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Er würde ihr zuhören, ihr helfen, ihr GLAUBEN, immerhin war er ja Dumbledore, der hatte sich bis jetzt doch wohl noch nie einen Bären aufbinden lassen. Also würde er auch wissen, dass Hermione nichts mit der ganzen Sache zutun hatte. 

Doch sobald Hermione sich in dem beängstigend groß aussehendem Büro befand und Dumbledores Blick begegnete, durchfuhr sie ein eiskalter Schauer und sie fragte sich, ob dies wirklich der Schulleiter war, den sie sechs Jahre lang bewundert und geachtet hatte. Eiskalt starrte er sie an, doch nach dem ersten Schock über diese Kälte, die in seinen Augen lag, meinte Hermione noch etwas anderes zu sehen. So etwas wie Bedauern, oder sogar Schuldgefühle. Stumm zeigte Dumbledore auf den Sessel gegenüber von ihm und genauso stumm ließ Hermione sich darauf nieder. Dumbledore musterte das verängstigte und völlig fertig aussehende Mädchen aufmerksam, doch er sagte kein Wort. Also fing Hermione schließlich zaghaft an:

„Ich weiß, dass Prof. Snape handfeste Beweise hat und ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich diese widerlegen sollte, doch bitte Prof. Dumbledore, glauben sie mir doch, wenn ich Ihnen hoch und heilig schwöre, dass ich es nicht war!" Flehend sah sie ihn an. Eine Weile erwiderte er nichts sondern sah sie immer noch eindringlich an.

„Nun", begann er, „Glaube mir, es gibt nichts, was ich lieber tun würde, als auf dein Wort zu vertrauen und die ganze Sache einfach so zu vergessen. Doch zu meinem Bedauern wird das dieses mal nicht gehen. Wie sie schon sagten, Prof. Snape hat handfeste Beweise und er wird nicht auf eine angemessene Bestrafung verzichten."

Schon fast flüsternd fragte Hermione:

„Und was wäre eine angemessene Bestrafung?"

Endlich ließ Dumbledore von ihr ab und sah zu Fawkes, seinem Phönix, und schien nachzudenken. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Hermione und diesmal war kein Zweifel mehr, dass er Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

„Ich werde sie leider von der Schule verweisen müssen."

Hermione reagierte äußerlich überhaupt nicht auf das, was er gesagt hatte, sie starrte bloß stumm in das Gesicht des alten Mannes. Dieser hatte mit einer heftigen Heulattacke gerechnet und fuhr etwas verunsichert fort:

„Der Entschluss steht fest, alle Lehrer haben einstimmig darüber abgestimmt. In einer Woche werden Sie nach Hause fahren. In dieser letzten Woche geben wir Ihnen Zeit, ihren Eltern Bescheid zu sagen und sich von allen zu verabschieden. Wenn sie wollen, dürfen sie diese Woche noch den Unterricht besuchen. Außerdem meinte Prof. Minsky, ihre Lehrerin in ‚Muggelkunst', sie würden vielleicht gerne bei der Aufführung ihres Theaterstückes, bei dem sie ja wie ich gehört habe die Hauptrolle belegen, am Freitag noch mitwirken."

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, doch Hermione verzog keine Miene. Sie nickte bloß und verließ das Büro.

Vor eben diesem brach Hermione dann erneut an diesem Tag zusammen. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass um sie herum lauter Schüler herumliefen, die sie sie alle geschockt anstarrten und einen großen Bogen um sie machten. Es war ihr auch egal, dass ihr keiner helfen wollte. Es bestätigte nur das, was sie sich dachte, nämlich dass dies der schrecklichste Tag ihres Lebens war.

Dann begann Hermione langsam wieder alles zu realisieren, was sie in den letzten dreißig Minuten nur in Trance wahrgenommen hatte. Malfoy hatte sich an ihr rächen wollen, Snape war ausgeflippt und Dumbledore hatte sie von der Schule gewiesen. Wieder kullerten mehrere Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie wurde von der Schule verwiesen, obwohl diese Schule doch ihr ein und alles was. Sie würde keinen Abschluss haben. Keinen Job.

Oh Gott, mein ganzes Leben ist ruiniert. ER hat mein ganzes Leben ruiniert!

Sie merkte nicht wie Malfoy hinter sie schritt. Er rang mit sich, sie anzusprechen, denn zu seiner größten Ärgernis hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen... und das einem Schlammblut gegenüber!

„Hey Granger, sind wir jetzt schon eine kleine Diebin, was?", versuchte er sie zu necken und grinste. Doch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, blickte er nicht wie erwartet in wütende, sondern in weit aufgerissene, verstörte und hilflose Augen, die während sie ihn ansahen, noch mehr Tränen vergossen. Ein kalter Schauer lief über Dracos Rücken, er hatte noch nie jemand so weinen sehen. Und es hatte ihm noch nie so weh getan, zu wissen, dass er der Grund für das Unglück dieser Person war.

Leise flüsterte Hermione:

„Wieso? Wieso hast du das getan? Was hab ich dir getan?" Er hob eine Augenbraue also fügte sie hinzu:

„Außer der Tatsache, dass ich ein dreckiges Schlammblut bin? Aber du hast gewonnen. In einer Woche bist du mich los!"

„Heißt das...", murmelte Draco geschockt und begann, seine Taten immer mehr zu bereuen. Was hatte ihn nur bei der Sache geritten? Okay, er war wütend auf sie gewesen, sehr wütend sogar, aber er wollte doch nicht, dass sie von der Schule flog. Er wollte sie nicht in einer Woche los sein. Er wollte auch keine Schuldgefühle haben, nicht einem Schlammblut gegenüber.

„Ja genau das heißt es. ICH FLIEGE VON DER SCHULE!", den letzten Teil hatte Hermione so laut geschrien, dass alle Schüler um sie herum abrupt stehen geblieben waren und augenblicklich anfingen zu tuscheln.

Einen Moment lang sagte Draco gar nichts. Dann sah er weg, da er den Anblick von ihren traurigen Augen nicht länger ertragen konnte, und murmelte leise, sodass niemand außer Hermione ihn hören konnte:

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt"

Zögernd bot er ihr seine Hand an, doch sie schlug diese nur fassungslos weg und richtete sich mühsam auf. Sie beugte sich vor und zischte ihm, so bedrohlich es ihr in diesem Augenblick möglich war, ins Ohr:

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy. Ich hasse dich so sehr, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, jemanden zu hassen" Sie hatte ihre Wirkung damit nicht verfehlt, denn Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er die Boshaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte. Dann klatschte ihm Hermione eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht und rannte weg, nur um im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erneut zusammen zu brechen. Doch da waren dann wenigstens ihre Freunde für sie da.

Draco hatte sich gar nicht gewehrt, als sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Zugegeben, sie wäre sowieso zu schnell für ihn gewesen, doch abgesehen davon wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er es verdient hatte. Sie hatte jedes Recht, ihn zu hassen. Wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können, aus blinder Wut so einen Fehler zu begehen? Er hatte ihr jede Aussicht auf eine Schulbildung vermasselt und auf einen guten Beruf also auch.

* * *


	5. Gefühle

_Disclaimer: s. Chapter 1_

_A/N: Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich war für 3 Wochen im Urlaub xD Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da, mit einem neu(überarbeitete)en Teil, der zwar nur so als Übergang dient und auch nicht sonderlich lang ist, aber wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, gibts ganz bald das 6. Kapitel ;) Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an _**wieckinchen****aleksandramalfoy**_ und _**Berri **_fürs Reviewen, ohne euch hätte ich die Story schon längst aufgegeben!_

_lg Dieutrixx _

* * *

_Chapter 5 : Gefühle_

Nachdem Hermione den ersten Tag nur heulend unter der Bettdecke verbracht hatte, beschloss sie am darauffolgenden Morgen jedoch, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Also war sie zeitig aufgestanden, hatte ihren Koffer aus dem Schrank geholt und mittels eines simplen Zaubers alles eingepackt und verkleinert. Auf ihrem Nachttisch lagen jetzt nur noch ihre Schulbücher und genügend Klamotten für die nächste Woche. Sie war fest entschlossen, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen und diese Woche noch am Unterricht teilzunehmen.

Natürlich war sie immer noch sehr traurig und hatte die meiste Zeit einen unangenehmen Kloß im Hals, doch zum Glück schafften Harry, Ron und Ginny es im Laufe der Woche immer öfter, sie zum lachen und somit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Mit Malfoy redete sie die ganze Woche kein Wort, ging ihm gezielt aus dem Weg und sah ihm möglichst nicht in die Augen. Denn dann hätte sie gesehen, wie schuldbewusst diese sie ansahen und nur um Verzeihung bettelten. Jedes Mal, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, wurde sie krampfhaft nervös und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie lief vor ihm davon.

Auch Malfoy fühlte sich bei ihrer Anwesenheit nicht wohl, allerdings aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Diese Tage schien sein Schädel durch die Gedanken und Gefühle, welche alle ausschließlich Hermione galten, zu zerbersten. Sein ganzes Leben waren die einzigen Gefühle, die er gekannt und verspürt hatte, Hass, Habgier und Wut gewesen. Nur für seine Mutter hatte er Liebe empfunden, auch wenn er ihr das nie hatte sagen können. Und als sie dann gestorben war, hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen und er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder solche Gefühle zu entwickeln.

Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr gegen diesen ganzen Gefühlsballast aus Schuldgefühlen, Mitleid und sogar Verlangen wehren, der ihn in Hermiones Nähe fast zu überwältigen drohte.

Hermione hasste es, wenn die anderen Schüler jeden ihrer Schritte mit neugierigen Blicken verfolgten, als warteten sie auf einen weiteren Ausbruch. Dank Hermiones Szene vor Dumbledores Büro wussten nämlich alle von ihrem Schulverweis.

Also freute sich Hermione über jede Minute, die sie mit ihren Freunden verbringen konnte.

* * *

Am Dienstag Abend saßen sie zu dritt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und starrten ins Feuer des Kamins, als Hermione endlich den Mut und die Kraft hatte, den anderen zu erzählen, dass Malfoy an der ganzen Sache Schuld war. Bis jetzt hatte sie über die genaueren Umstände nämlich noch kein Wort verloren.

„Was?", Ron sprang auf, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sein Gesicht färbte sich augenblicklich rot vor Zorn, „Jetzt ist er eindeutig zu weit gegangen! Dafür bringe ich ihn um!"

Harry pflichtete seinem besten Freund bei und die beiden schmiedeten schon alle möglichen Mordpläne für Malfoy, als Hermione sie lächelnd stoppte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl zu sehen, wie sehr sich ihre Freunde um sie sorgten.

„Jungs, das ist echt total nett von euch, doch wenn ihr Malfoy was tut, bringt das auch nichts, außer dass einer von euch vielleicht auch noch einen Verweis kriegt."

Unwillig stimms gegen Malfoten Ron und Harry Hermione zu und versprachen ihr schließlich, nichts zu unternehmen.

* * *

Dann kam der Freitag, an dem die Aufführung von „Romeo und Julia" stattfinden sollte, und es war auch der letzte Tag vor Hermiones Abreise.

Am Vormittag sollte noch die letzte Szene geprobt werden, die Sterbeszene. Beim Gedanken daran, den jeweils anderen zu küssen, wurde sowohl Hermione als auch Draco schlecht, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Es war das erste Mal in dieser Woche, dass sie gezwungen waren, sich länger als 5 Minuten im selben Raum aufzuhalten.

Wie zu erwarten war, kamen die beiden sowieso nicht bis zu ihrem Kuss, zumindest bei der Probe nicht. Denn Hermione, welche auf einem Tisch lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte, musste immer krampfhaft anfangen zu lachen, wenn Malfoy sich gerade wieder widerwillig über sie gebeugt hatte und kurz davor war, ihre Lippen miteinander zu versiegeln.

Als Prof. Minsky klar wurde, dass die beiden streikten und es keinen Sinn mehr machte, sie noch weiter zu quälen, beendete sie die Stunde und ermahnte sie jedoch mehrmals, bei der Aufführung alles richtig zu machen, da sie ja schließlich Noten dafür bekamen.

Damit stürmten alle Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer und jeder wartete nur noch sehnsüchtig auf den Abend.

* * *


	6. Überraschungen jetzt aber wirklich

_Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1_

_A/N: Hat leider wieder etwas gedauert, aber ich war auf 'Konzerttournee' schwärm... Naja zurück zum Thema, mir persönlich gefällt dieses Kapitel ja nicht so, viel zu kitschig finde ich, aber das ließ sich irgendwie nicht mehr ändern!... Jedenfalls Danke an _**Tanea, wickienchen, aleksandramalfoy**_ und _**Berri**_ (Urlaub war ehrlichgesagt grässlich ;/), echt super, dass ihr immer so fix reviewt;)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Chapter 6 : Überraschungen...jetzt aber wirklich_

Ruhig und mit geschlossenen Augen lag die scheintote Julia alias Hermione da und wartete auf die Ankunft ihres Romeos alias Draco Malfoy. Hermiones Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Die bisherige Aufführung war ganz gut verlaufen, bis auf ein paar kleine Ausrutscher wie den von Millicent Bulstrode, welche mitten auf der Bühne über eine Kiste gestolpert war, sich die Nase gebrochen hatte und sofort in den Krankenflügel zu Ms. Pomfrey hatte gebracht werden müssen.

Die Umarmungsszene war zum Glück ohne Zwischenfall bewältigt worden. Zu Hermiones Erleichterung hatte sie diesmal nichts gefühlt, als Draco sie umarmte. Diese kalten Schauer, die ihr die letzten Male bei Berührungen mit ihm über den Rücken gelaufen waren, konnte sie nun also ohne Weiteres als spontane Verwunderung abtun.

Ganz anders bei Malfoy, in dem bei dieser Berührung ein wahres Freudenfeuer losgegangen war und er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, dies wäre die Realität, und kein Theaterstück. Umso mehr Angst hatte er davor sie nun bald zu küssen.

Malfoy betrat die Bühne, schritt auf Hermione zu und ließ sich auf ihrem Totenbett nieder. Schon beim Anblick ihrer unglaublichen Schönheit wurde Malfoy abwechselnd warm und kalt. Er konnte ihren warmen Körper neben ihm spüren.

„...Und so im Kusse, sterb ich", beendete er seinen Satz, leerte den Trank hinunter und beugte sich zu seiner Angebeteten vor. Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher, Malfoy konnte schon ihr nach Erdbeeren duftendes Parfum wahrnehmen und fühlte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner kalten Haut. Obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren, fürchtete er, sie könnte die Leidenschaft, die nun in den seinen lag, sehen.

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Sie berührten sich nur minimal, doch bei beiden spielten die Gefühle sofort verrückt. Hermione war erstaunt, wie warm und sanft sich Dracos Lippen anfühlten. Noch verwirrter wurde sie allerdings, als Draco anfing zärtlich über ihre Lippen zu lecken.

Was tat er da? Und warum gefiel es ihr?

Gegen besseres Wissen küsste sie ihn zurück. Ihre Zungen massierten einander, zuerst noch scheu, doch dann forderte Malfoy immer mehr, also gab Hermione sich schließlich einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hin. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, als Draco ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich. Ihr Gesicht versteifte sich bei dieser Berührung, doch der Kuss fühlte sich zu gut an, um ihn frühzeitig abzubrechen.

Für ihn war es das Höchste aller Gefühle, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte. Er wünschte, dieser Moment würde ewig andauern.

Schlagartig wurde Hermione klar, dass sie sich immer noch bei der Aufführung befanden, und ließ bestürzt von Draco ab, welcher daraufhin neben sie auf ihr Totenbett sank. Schnell stieß Hermione einen Schluchzer aus und tat als würde sie sich einen Dolch ins Herz rammen, dann sank sie auf seiner Brust nieder.

Schallender Applaus erklang. Sie lächelte als ihr klar wurde, auf wessen Brust ihr Kopf gerade lag und wessen Herz sie laut und deutlich pochen hören konnte. Nicht nur ihr eigenes.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, um dann in die wohl faszinierendsten Augen der Welt zu blicken, einem blaugrauen Meer, in dem sie zu versinken drohte. Als Draco dann zögernd ihre Hand ergriff und sie mit seinen langen Fingern umschloss, war alles aus. Jede Blockade war durchbrochen, sie wollte nur noch bei ihm sein.

Plötzlich wurden sie von Prof. Minskys schriller Stimme aufgefordert sich zu erheben und vor den Vorhang zu gehen um sich zu verbeugen. Peinlich berührt sprangen beide auf und taten, wie ihnen geheißen wurde.

Und noch während Hermione sich mit hochrotem Kopf verbeugte, wurde ihr schlagartig eines klar: Morgen würde sie abreisen. Nie mehr zurückkehren. Und das nur wegen Malfoy, dem Typen den sie gerade geküsst hatte. Mit dem sie ihren bisher leidenschaftlichsten und schönsten Kuss geteilt hatte.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Es war Samstag Morgen und Hermione kauerte weinend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, klammerte sich an Harry und schluchzte was das Zeug hielt. Harry strich ihr langsam über den Rücken und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Ron saß nur etwas hilflos daneben und brachte hin und wieder ein „Es wird schon alles gut, Mia" heraus.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt, die durch das offene Portraitloch stieg und die ganze Szene beobachtete, bis Harry plötzlich knurrte :

„Malfoy, was willst du denn hier? Verschwinde gefälligst!"

Mit vom Weinen geröteten Augen blickte Hermione auf und tatsächlich, in etwa 10 Metern Entfernung stand Malfoy, lässig an die Wand gelehnt und Hermione mit einem eindringlichen Blick musternd. Dieser war es sichtlich unangenehm, also sah sie schnell weg, bevor sie noch rot werden konnte, und wiederholte Harrys Worte so feindselig wie es nur ging :

„Ja genau, was willst du hier?"

Langsam hob Malfoy den Kopf und fragte mit einer merkwürdig teilnahmslosen Stimme:

„Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Harry schnaubte empört und wandte sich zu Hermione um etwas Gehässiges zu erwidern, doch als er sah, dass sie tatsächlich Anstalten machte aufzustehen um Malfoys Bitte nachzugehen, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

Ron rief ihnen noch ein beleidigtes „Und viel Spaß noch!" nach, dann ließ er sich in die Couch fallen und wechselte misstrauische Blicke mit Harry.

Der Gang war wie ausgestorben, als Draco und Hermione still nebeneinander herliefen. Kein Wunder, da ja alle Schüler Unterricht hatten. Im zweiten Stock zog Draco Hermione dann plötzlich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und durchbohrte sie mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Was... Was willst du denn noch von mir?", fragte Hermione. Malfoy zögerte mit seiner Antwort, stammelte dann aber irgendetwas wie:

„Ich wollte... Na ja... Du weißt schon... ich..."

Hilflos starrte er in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, welche ihn fragend ansahen, und er konnte nicht anders, als sich vorzubeugen und sie erneut zu küssen. Es war ein zarter Kuss, nicht so leidenschaftlich wie ihr erster, und doch genossen sie ihn beide gleichermaßen. Nach einiger Zeit riss Draco sich jedoch los um ihr noch tiefer in die Augen zu schauen.

„Hermione", bei dem Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund zuckten beide ein wenig zusammen, „kannst du dir vorstellen, irgendwann einmal etwas anderes für mich zu empfinden als Hass?"

Flehend sah er sie an, nicht mit seinem üblichen kalten und fiesen Blick, sondern mit ehrlichen und treuen Augen.

„Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, tue ich das schon...", gestand sie, „doch ich habe nur noch etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde..."

Traurig lächelte sie ihn an, doch er fing plötzlich wieder an zu grinsen und freute sich, als hätte er gerade ein besonders tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen.

„Das wird reichen!", meinte er, küsste sie noch einmal flüchtig auf die Lippen, eilte davon und ließ eine ziemlich verwirrte Hermione zurück. Zaghaft befühlte sie ihre Lippen, auf denen sie vor so kurzer Zeit noch die seinen gespürt hatte. Seufzend musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie Draco, so sehr sie es auch versuchen mochte, nicht mehr hassen konnte.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

20 Minuten später saß Hermione wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich jemand abholen würde. Harry und Ron waren bereits weggewesen, als Hermione zurückgekommen war. Sie konnte sich denken, dass die beiden nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen waren, dass Hermione mit Malfoy mitgegangen war, und deshalb wahrscheinlich in den Unterricht zurückgekehrt waren.

Sie musste die ganze Zeit an Draco denken.

Wie hatte er es geschafft, dass sie ihm alles einfach so verziehen hatte? Er war immerhin derjenige, wegen dem sie von der Schule flog. Er war derjenige, wegen dem sie schon so oft heulend im Bett gelegen hatte. Der sie immer Schlammblut genannt hatte. Und trotzdem wollte sie mit ihm zusammen sein. Nur weil er sie zweimal geküsst hatte und einfach die tollsten Augen der Welt hatte...

Ganz vertieft in ihre Schwärmereien über Malfoy hatte Hermione gar nicht bemerkt, dass Prof. Dumbledore schon seit geraumer Zeit lächelnd auf sie hinabsah.

„Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein, Ms. Granger?", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Erschrocken blickte Hermione auf und fragte etwas verwirrt:

„Was soll das heißen? Ich soll doch heute nach Hause fahren..."

„Na ja", unterbrach er sie, „Glücklicherweise hat sich der Schurke, der Ihnen das alles eingebrockt hat, noch im letzten Moment entschieden zu gestehen."

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sah wie überglücklich Hermione sofort aufsprang und ihm um den Hals fiel. Er hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, als er ihr gegen besseres Wissen einen Schulverweis gegeben hatte.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Hermione!", murmelte Prof. Dumbledore.

„Danke, danke, danke!", jauchzte Hermione. Dann ließ sie endlich von ihrem Direktor ab und machte sich auf schnellstem Weg in den Unterricht.

Alle Schüler sahen sie verwundert an, als sie in den Klassenraum gestürmt kam. Mit einem breiten Grinsen entschuldigte Hermione sich bei Prof. Flitwick für ihr Zuspätkommen und quetschte sich zwischen Harry und Ron, welche sie teils verwundert und teils sauer anblickten.

„Draco hat gestanden. Ich darf weiter hier bleiben!", flüsterte Hermione ihren Freunden schnell zu, welche sofort begeistert waren und sie mental umarmten. Über die Tatsache, dass Hermione Malfoy beim Vornamen genannt hatte, sahen sie lässig hinweg.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_...uund? Hoffe ich hab euch nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht... Reviews wären nett!_


	7. Meant to be

_Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1... wie immer..._

_A/N:_ _Jaa, es geht langsam dem Ende zu... sprich noch dieses Kapitel und dann kommt auch schon das Finale. Also wär echt lieb wenn ihr mir noch mal eure Meinung zur Story sagt, wie zum vorigen Kapitel, ich hab mich echt riesig über die vielen Reviews gefreut! Aber nun erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, ist leider nicht so lang geworden aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem ;) Achja und aus Zeitgründen: Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr behalten xD  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Chapter 7 : Meant to be_

Den ganzen Samstag suchte Hermione vergeblich nach Draco. Sie traf ihn weder beim Mittag- oder Abendessen, noch während den geschlagenen zwei Stunden, in denen sie sich möglichst unauffällig in der Nähe der Kerker aufgehalten hatte, also den Schlafquartieren der Slytherins.

Fragen konnte sie schließlich keinen, sonst wüsste jeder sofort, dass zwischen den beiden was lief. Aber lief überhaupt etwas zwischen ihnen? Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy auch nur im Ansatz ähnlich dachte wie sie.

Als irgendwann Harry und Ron bemerkten, dass sie nach irgendjemandem suchte, Hermione ihnen aber um keinen Preis sagen wollte um wen es sich handelte, gab sie die Suche schließlich auf.

Gegen acht Uhr am Abend begab sie sich noch einmal in die Bibliothek, da sie noch einige Bücher für „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" raussuchen musste.

Wenig später saß sie an einem der wenigen besetzten Tische in der Bibliothek und arbeitete sich Stück für Stück durch den Bücherstapel, welcher vor ihr stand, um alle brauchbaren Exemplare auszusortieren. Da sie jedoch die meiste Zeit an Malfoy dachte und dadurch immer wieder abgelenkt wurde, ging diese Arbeit nur ziemlich langsam voran.

„Schon wieder am Strebern, was?", hörte Hermione plötzlich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme neben sich und blickte kurz darauf in ein ebenso bekanntes Grinsen des berüchtigten Slytherins. Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie er sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich neben sie setzte. Ihr blieb einfach die Luft weg, als er da so vor ihr saß, mit dem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und sie anstarrte.

„Nun... Du warst bei Prof. Dumbledore?", stotterte Hermione verlegen und fragte sich im Stillen, warum sie neuerdings in Dracos Anwesenheit keinen gescheiten Satz mehr herausbrachte.

„Nun ja... 80 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, mein Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen musste ich herausrücken und einen Monat nachsitzen... aber es hat sich doch gelohnt, oder?", Draco lächelte plötzlich und Hermione musste zugeben, dass ihm dieses nette Lächeln ausgesprochen gut stand.

„Es tut mir natürlich Leid für dich... allerdings frage ich mich, warum ich von der Schule fliegen sollte und du, für ein noch schwereres Verbrechen, immerhin hast du mir die Sache ja in die Schuhe geschoben, verhältnismäßig so verschont wurdest", grinste Hermione wissend.

„Tja, wie soll ich sagen... Beziehungen!", grinste Draco zurück und streckte zaghaft eine Hand aus um nach der ihren zu greifen. Eilig zog sie diese weg.

„Du bist ein Slytherin und ich eine Gryffindor... Du bist Reinblüter und ich eine Muggelgeborene", das letzte Wort betonte sie extra und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Na ja, nein... aber ich dachte du..."

Draco legte seine Hand auf ihre Lippen und sagte: „Falsch gedacht", nahm ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand hoch, beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut an diesem ereignisreichen Tag.

Vorsichtig schlang Draco seine Arme um Hermiones Taille und die beiden erhoben sich immer noch küssend von ihren Sesseln. Draco drückte Hermione sanft gegen das nächste Bücherregal, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte und den Kuss vertiefte.

Nach einiger Zeit schob Hermione ihren Romeo allerdings sanft weg. Verwirrt und ganz außer Atem blickte Malfoy sie mit großen Kulleraugen an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?", fragte sie, als ob sie noch mehr Bestätigung benötigen würde, doch Draco antwortete gar nicht erst sondern überschüttete ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals gleich wieder mit zärtlichen Küssen.

„Ich mein's ernst... Bist du bereit, das auch öffentlich zu machen?"

Da ließ Draco endlich von ihr ab und wurde ernst:

„Viele werden es nicht akzeptieren. Aber ich will es – uns – auch nicht verstecken! Oder was meinst du?"

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, und Hermione konnte gar nicht glauben, dass dieser charmante und attraktive Junge einmal ihr Erzfeind gewesen war.

„Ich denke, dieses Risiko können wir eingehen!", grinste Hermione und schmiss sich ihrem Angebeteten erneut an den Hals, um noch viele leidenschaftliche Küsse mit ihm auszutauschen...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Der kleine lila Button wird gerne mal geknuddelt ;)_


	8. We are

_Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1_

_A/N: Für alle, die's noch lesen wollen, hier ist das letzte Kapitel! Danke für alle eure Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! LG Lia_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8 : We are

Aufgeregt wartete Hermione vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors darauf, dass Draco sie endlich abholen würde.

Erneut sah sie an sich hinab, ein bezauberndes saphirblaues Ballkleid schmückte ihre zierliche Figur und ließ sie noch süßer aussehen. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen fielen an den Seiten herab. Draco hatte sie in ihrem Outfit noch nicht gesehen, darauf hatte Hermione die letzten Wochen geachtet, also war sie nun einmal mehr nervös ihn endlich zu sehen.

Ungeduldig warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, welche zehn nach sieben zeigte. Um viertel nach sieben sollte er hier sein, er hatte also noch rund fünf Minuten.

Genau pünktlich um 15 nach sieben bog der attraktive Slytherin um die Ecke und ging frech grinsend auf seine Freundin zu.

Hermione war überwältigt, wie Draco so auf sie zuschritt, in seinem schwarzen Seidenanzug und mit dem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches sie so schätzte. Seine Haare standen in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen ab und wieder einmal wurde Hermione klar, dass sie den tollsten Freund der Welt hatte.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Draco und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich bei ihm einhängte und die beiden gemeinsam Richtung Festsaal schritten.

Keiner der Schüler beachtete das nun seit mittlerweile über einem halben Jahr liierte Paar, als es durch den festlich geschmückten Eingang des Ballsaals schritt und sich auf die Tanzfläche begab.

_Rückblende :_

_Hermione hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, zwei Wochen ohne „ihren" Draco auszukommen. Die ganzen Weihnachtsferien hatte sie ihn nicht sehen können. In dieser Zeit hatte Hermione beschlossen ihre Beziehung nun endlich zu veröffentlichen. Draco versuchte schon seit einiger Zeit sie zu überreden, den anderen ihre Beziehung zu zeigen, doch Hermione war nie darauf eingegangen sondern seinen Fragen ausgewichen, also hatten sich die beiden weiterhin nur im Geheimen getroffen. _

_Doch damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein. Fest entschlossen die Sache wirklich durchzuziehen, machte Hermione sich auf den Weg in den Festsaal zum Abendessen. _

_Gott habe ich sie vermisst! dachte Malfoy als er eilig in den Festsaal schritt. Sofort suchten seinen Augen nach dem hübschen Gryffindormädchen, an welches er die ganzen Weihnachtsferien ohne Pause gedacht hatte. _

_Als ihre Blicke sich trafen machte Dracos Herz einen kleinen Sprung und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Verwundert beobachtete er, wie Hermione sich erhob und direkt auf ihn zuzukommen schien, immer noch mit diesem sehnsüchtigen Blick in den wunderschönen Augen. _

_Ohne auf irgendjemanden zu achten fiel Hermione ihrem Freund um den Hals und küsste ihn innig. Fast hätte Draco sie vor lauter Überraschung weggestoßen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, was sie damit bezwecken wollte und er umarmte sie heftig und erwiderte den Kuss..._

_Rückblickende_

Hermione musste lächeln, als sie an diesen Sonntag Anfang Januar dachte, dem Tage ihres Coming Out's.

Alle waren furchtbar schockiert gewesen und beide hatten es in den folgenden Wochen schwer gehabt. Viele ihrer Freunde hatten sich sofort von ihnen abgewendet und vor Allem die Slytherins waren gegen diese Bindung gewesen.

Nach einer längeren Aussprache mit Hermiones engsten Gryffindorfreunden akzeptierten diese wiederwillig ihre Beziehung mit Malfoy .

Mittlerweile tolerierten zumindest so ziemlich alle diese Bindung, wenn auch die meisten nicht sonderlich begeistert davon waren.

„Wieso lachst du?", fragte Draco und riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ach nichts" murmelte Hermione.

Mein ganzes Leben habe ich von diesem Tag geträumt, mir immer und immer wieder ausgemalt, wie er sein würde, der Abschlussball. Doch nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen konnte ich ahnen, wie wunderschön er werden würde

Lächelnd und überglücklich legte sie ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
